Rules
by Briee
Summary: Derek and Chloe enjoy some alone time in the kitchen. M rated for lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do believe the last time I wrote and posted a fanfiction was like 2 years ago, and I do believe it was a Derek/Chloe one (co-written by my cousin bodyandsoul… the 3 stories are on her profile, and this story takes part in that world, though you don't need to read those to understand this one). I took a long hiatus as I was busy with personal stuff, and this is my possible re-entrance to the world of fanfics. Then I started reading Darkest Powers again and it made me want to reread the stories I wrote and well, here I am. This might just be a one off thing, it might be more, I don't know. Maybe with some reviewers support I'll write another chapter.

Without further ado, here is some absolutely shameless smut to put fire in even the most frigid of lovers.

It was one of the Fridays were Dad was going to be home half an hour earlier than usual, which meant that Chloe and I didn't have a lot of alone time. She was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water, when I came up behind her. I pressed myself into her, my mouth falling to her neck. I kissed the soft skin under her ear.

"I touched myself last night thinking of you." She shivered at my words. "All I could think of was today when I get to be inside of you." She moved to turn around, probably to kiss me. I pressed into her a bit harder. "Not yet." I heard her put down the glass of water she was holding.

"Tell me about touching yourself," she asked huskily.

"I was thinking of you in this blue skirt actually."

"Is that why you asked me to wear it today?"

I nipped her shoulder. "Maybe." When I didn't continue, she grinded against me and I chuckled. "Oh fine. Yes, I wanted you to wear this skirt so I could fulfil the fantasy I had last night."

"Which was?"

Chloe knew exactly what I was hinting at, but she had a love of dirty talking. At first I had been a little shy about revealing these things, but when I saw how hot and wet it made her, I couldn't say no. I had come to enjoy it.

"I want to fuck you while you wear that skirt."

She turned her head. "Kiss me."

My lips came crashing down to hers, though I wasn't ready to let her turn around just yet. I quite enjoyed the feel of her ass pressed up against me. My hands moved up to her chest, cupping her breasts. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Your bra has got to go." Within seconds, it was unhooked and Chloe was taking it off underneath her shirt. Looking down, I could see her nipples poking out from her t-shirt. I couldn't resist teasing her through the material, though I longed to put my mouth where my thumbs were. As she gasped, I could smell her arousal, could hear her heart beating louder. I thrust myself into her ass once, trying to ease the pressure in my pants.

"Shouldn't we move to your room?"

The logical side of me screamed that would be the smart thing to do. "This is where I want to fuck you. You okay with that?"

She nodded. I felt her body heat up even more. I could tell this thrilled her just as much as it did me.

I played with her nipples a bit more before moving my hands up her skirt. Her breath hitched as I brushed my fingers against her panties and I coaxed her to spread her legs a little. I slipped a finger past the material and groaned when I found silky wetness waiting for me.

I put my finger inside of her, pumping her slowly, before moving to her clit. She braced herself on the counter, as if worried she wouldn't be able to support her own weight. It didn't take long for her body to start shaking and I snaked my free arm around her waist to hold her up as she rode out her orgasm. Breathless, she looked over at me afterwards. "Your turn."

I smiled. "In a minute." I dropped to my knees. "Turn around." She did as she was told. I took a moment to enjoy the look of her: the rosy cheeks, her nipples still noticeable under her shirt, the skirt hitched up around her waist. I pulled off her panties and moved my head between her legs and licked one long stroke. She shuddered. "I don't think we have time for another orgasm for me."

"I just wanted to taste you."

The fire in her eyes fueled me. I leapt up from the floor, gave her a hard kiss, and turned her around again. In a flash, my pants were down around my ankles and I grabbed her hips as I put myself inside of her. We both groaned, my head falling to her neck to place kisses there before I continued thrusting.

Between the sight of her pressed up against the counter, her skirt around her waist, and the feel of her, all tight and wet, it was a sensory overload. Definitely better than the fantasy I had cooked up the night before. When I came, I had to hold on to the counter, trapping her with my arms, in fear of bruising her soft skin.

Panting, I buried my face in her hair. "Wear a skirt every Friday."

"Is that your new rule?"

"Yes."

"I think I can live with that."

I chuckled and I handed her the lacy pink bra and panties that had been discarded before pulling my pants back up. "Want to use the washroom first?"

"If you don't mind," she replied. She sprinted up the stairs and I watched the swish of her skirt. I felt myself twitch in my pants.

"Calm down," I muttered to myself. I checked the clock on the stove. There was a little time left. "Chloe, wait up!" I called out as I followed her path up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well it seems like Chloe and Derek's love life isn't done with me yet. This came to me one morning as I between sleep and being awake. Hope you all enjoy it!

-  
It was a Saturday evening and Chloe was kicking Simon's butt at the latest video game he had bought. After the third round of winning, Simon sighed dramatically. "I don't think my ego can stand much more of this."

"Wuss," Derek mumbled from the couch where he was doing homework.

"I resent that!" Simon exclaimed while Chloe suppressed a giggle. "If the two of you are just going to make fun of me, I'm leaving." He got up, slowly making his way out, as if waiting for someone to call him back.

"What, you don't want to keep playing?" Chloe asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Hot date or something?" she teased.

Simon put his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to call Lillian like I promised."

"You mean got roped into doing it?"

"Maybe a little." He stuck his tongue out before leaving the room. Chloe took the opportunity to hop on the couch and curl up to Derek.

"Hi."

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey yourself."

"I think those books need to be put away."

"Oh? And why is that?" He couldn't wait to hear what she was going to tell him this time.

"Because I touched myself last night. And we both know the rules."

"If we're following the rules, I guess I need to fess up that I did too." His hand moved to her hip to bring her closer. "What's our reward?"

Chloe closed the space between them, their lips crashing against each other. She was on top of him shortly afterwards, his hands guiding the motion of her hips. They groaned as friction was created.

Derek's hands left Chloe's hips to move upwards under her shirt. He had her bra unhooked in seconds and moved his palms to cup her breasts. His thumb brushed against her nipples and she gasped against his mouth.

Pulling away, he kissed her neck, moving upwards. He nibbled her earlobe gently. "Tell me about it."

"That's not part of the rule."

He nibbled again. "Stop being a tease," he growled.

She flushed and saw Derek's nose twitch. The predatory grin got bigger.

"How about I show you?"

Derek's eyes bulged a little and she laughed. "What? You don't want me to?"

He licked his lips. "You're asking me if I want to watch you touch yourself? Seriously?"

"I trust you'll keep an ear out for any possible family members moving about?" He nodded vigorously. "Good. Keep your hands to yourself please. At least until I say so."

Unbuttoning her jeans, she shimmied out of them and put them on the floor next to the couch. She ran a finger up her thigh, watching Derek's reaction. His eyes wide, she knew he was loving this. Her finger brushed against her panties and he inhaled. When her finger went past the material, he looked like he might have stopped breathing for a minute. When she finally heard the exhale, she waited until she was sure he'd keep breathing before she took off her panties. They had had sex before, seen each other naked, and explored the areas. But very rarely did they indulge in solo action in front of each other. They both agreed the touch of the other was much better than their own hands.

Chloe was glad to see Derek hadn't passed out yet, so she kept going. Her fingers circled her clit, and it was her turn to gasp. A delicious sensation tingled up her body. Looking at Derek, she saw that he was now sitting on his hands. His eyes were dark.

As she increased her speed, she realized she was feeding on the sexual energy radiating off of him. All she could imagine was the primal part of him being unleashed, shedding his pants as quickly as he could, and plunging himself inside of her.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he growled.

"What?" Chloe asked, still in her fantasy haze.

"What's making your body even more turned on right now?"

She realized he could probably smell that on her. And that almost sent her over the edge. "You," she gasped, her fingers going faster and faster.

"Doing?"

"Me. Hard." Words weren't a priority right now. At least, not from her. She felt the tingles starting that signified she was close. Her hips rocked upwards instinctively.

She heard him sniff the air. "Come for me," he growled.

And Chloe did. She bit her lip to try to stay quiet as her body . Derek moaned and when she looked at him, he looked about ready to explode.

"I need…" he didn't finish his sentence. His eyes went from lustful to scared. "Shit, Tori's back. I hear her coming up the driveway."

Chloe shoved on her clothes as quickly as she could and Derek helped her rehook her bra. She turned and kissed him. "I'm sorry we didn't get to you."

"Well maybe I should just confess now what I have planned for myself after you go home." He grinned wickedly as they heard the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello lovely readers! Here's some more smut to keep you all warm during this cold end of Holiday season. Well, at least, it's cold here and since I have no Derek of any kind to keep me warm at night, I'll have to settle with some lemon-y fanfiction.**

It was a rare morning where Chloe and Derek were able to wake up next to each other. Chloe's dad was gone again and Derek had somehow convinced Kit to let him come spend the night. Chloe hadn't gotten the details, but she had been too happy to care.

She felt him stir next to her and he curled his body around hers. Her bum was pressed up against his pelvis and she could feel his arousal. Slowly she grinded against him and she heard Derek sigh in response.

"Morning," he said gruffly, nuzzling her neck.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, something else woke me."

She rubbed herself against him again. "And what would that be?"

"The need to fuck you."

The shiver that ran down her spine made him laugh. "You and your dirty talk."

"You know you love it," he answered, this time thrusting forward to meet her movements.

"I do," she purred as his hand came to rest under her shirt.

"Please tell me you never put your panties back on."

"I'm just in your shirt."

His fingers pinched her nipples. "Good."

His lazy exploration continued as his hand moved from her breasts to her stomach, stroking the skin. His fingers traced her bellybutton and as he got closer to her thighs, he could hear her breath hitch. Derek knew that Chloe wanted it just as badly as he did.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Her legs shifted under the blankets and Derek found his way between her thighs. He brushed up against her slit repeatedly, not going past the folds until he heard Chloe whimper in frustration. He groaned as his finger came into contact with her wetness, and his hips jerked involuntarily.

As his fingers found her clit, she let out a shaky breath. "Derek…" She pushed against his fingers desperate for more.

"You want me to touch you here?" To accentuate his point, he started making circles with his fingers.

"Yes…"

He grinned, loving how well he knew her body. Her heart rate shot up as he continued making circles, alternating between larger ones and smaller ones. When she gripped his arm, he knew she was right where he wanted her to be.

"Spread your legs a bit more for me," he asked, and she complied, whimpering at the momentary loss of contact as she moved.

He resumed his motions, realizing that he was subtly thrusting against her body as he pleasured her. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her, feeling the heat and the wetness surrounding him. He wanted to get lost in the sensation of it all, to know that he was the only one to have felt her walls clench as she came.

As if she could read his thoughts, she turned her head. "I want you… inside…" she groaned, pausing a moment before finishing her sentence, "inside me when I come…"

"Tell me when," he said, more as a formality than anything else. He could smell when she was close, and knew that it wouldn't be much longer.

"Now," Chloe moaned, her eyes shut.

Derek stripped off his boxers and slowly plunged himself inside of her from behind. He knew that it would throw her off, but his fingers found their rhythm once more.

"Come for me," he murmured to Chloe, nibbling her ear gently. "Come for me."

He felt her clench and held her in place as her body shook. He kissed her neck and murmured to her, hoping to help her ride out her orgasm. His cock tingled in anticipation and he had to stop himself from thrusting until she was done.

Her breathing starting returning to normal and he knew she was ready when she pushed herself closer to him. "This way?" she asked, her voice dripping with arousal. The smell of her skin was making his cock twitch.

"If that's okay."

"Mmm, more than okay." She turned to kiss him and he bent to meet her lips. It was a soft, slow kiss, but Derek could feel the intensity behind it. When she pulled away, he made sure to lavish her neck with soft bites and kisses.

They adjusted slightly and Derek started moving slowly. Their position was not one where he could thrust quickly, but he loved the delicious way she felt and the sounds she was making. Derek heard her heart beat faster and he was sure his matched. His fingers found her breasts again. He couldn't help but roll her peaked nipple between his fingers.

He started moving faster, needing more of Chloe, of the friction her body gave to him.

His orgasm surprised him and his face found refuge in the crook between her neck and shoulder. When he had the strength, he moved out of her and rolled onto his back, afraid of squishing her with his weight as he recovered. She curled herself into him, wrapping her arm around his torso.

"Can I just say that I wish every morning I got a wakeup call like that?" she giggled. He felt her grin on his chest as her face was pressed into his skin.

"You would if we got to sleep together every night." His hand started stroking the bottom of her back.

"If you're not careful, I might ask for a round two."

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for."

"You're insatiable," she teased.

"I could say the same for you," he answered, rolling them both so that he was on top of her. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, before finally landing on her lips. He had no intention of leaving this bed for a little while yet.


End file.
